


Senses

by keita52



Series: Reach and Flexibility [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: Shepard's been working too hard. Garrus knows how to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I solicited PWP prompts through tumblr to try and regain my smut confidence. Here's the first!
> 
> Prompted by: the lovely [AlyssAlenko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko).  
> Prompt: Close your eyes  
> Pairing: Shakarian

Shepard barely noticed when the door to her cabin slid open. She was neck-deep in intel reports that she should have put aside hours ago, but there was just too much to do, and EDI wouldn’t have let anyone but her closest friends in.

Two hands closed on her shoulders and she felt herself relaxing, almost unconsciously, melting into the touch. She wasn’t done with the reports. She needed to finish this. Mustn’t get distracted…

“Shepard.” Garrus’ voice was low, vibrant, and it sent a shiver up her spine. His body was so close to her, a magnet pulling her away from her desk, a siren song overriding her better judgment.

“Gotta finish,” she whined, a part of her already accepting that this was a battle she could not win. 

“You’ve been working for too long,” he scolded. His hands trailed down her arms, then back up again. “You need to take a break.”

She tried to argue with him, but it came out as a nonsensical jumble of words. She still hadn’t _looked_  at him. Bad Shepard. Bad girlfriend, ignoring the turian who had always been there for her, always cared for her, and asked so little in return…

“Come on,” Garrus coaxed, his hands still roaming freely. This time, her answering sound was shamefully close to a moan. She always melted for him, always lowered the drawbridge and let him cross the barriers she kept up around everyone else.

When he spoke again, his voice was firm, with an element of command that hadn’t been there before his six months on Palaven. “Close your eyes.”

Shepard’s lids seemed to close of their own volition, and she knew she was lost.

“That’s better,” he said, and she melted further at the satisfaction in those two words. His hands slid down to her waist and then under her shirt, the feel of skin on skin sending an electric spark through her body. She’d been gone as soon as he walked in the room. She just hadn’t really accepted it until that moment when she’d closed her eyes, surrendered to whatever he was going to do to her.

Garrus unclasped her bra and gently tugged it off her in a series of practiced gestures. She could still remember when he’d been fumbling and uncertain with the foreign garment, but the memory faded as soon as his hands closed over her breaths. She was tense for a single moment at the suddenness of the contact (even though she really should have known it was coming), then the tension rushed out of her with her long and heartfelt moan.

“You have definitely been working too hard,” Garrus said, almost conversationally, as his hands moved in slow circles around her increasingly sensitive breasts. “Gone too long without … release.”

Shepard’s body agreed with him, her core becoming hotter and wetter by the moment. The edges of her mind had fuzzed to the point where she could no longer remember what she’d been working on just a few short minutes ago. She sank deeper into the sensations Garrus was evoking in her. 

“Arms up,” he ordered. Shepard managed to find the energy to comply. Her cabin was warm enough that the air on her bare skin was comfortable. Plus, there was a certain extra heat source right next to her. His hands moved away from her breasts and she let out a whimper in protest.

Garrus just chuckled, the sound once more seeming to resonate in her, fanning the flames of her arousal. He hooked his fingers into the waist of her loose pants and pulled down, tugging them to her ankles before repeating the gesture with her panties. His hands lingered on her exposed crotch, teasing, in movements both pleasing and frustrating. She wanted his fingers inside her, but she also wanted his hands back on her breasts, and she knew that she couldn’t have both.

“Which do you want more?” he asked, his mouth right next to her ear, mandible brushing the back of her neck. 

“Mind reader,” she mumbled.

“Just one of my _amazing_ powers.” He nibbled at her ear, another thing that he’d been far too hesitant to do in the early days of their relationship. “I do need you to _vocalize_  an answer for me. Doesn’t have the same weight behind it if you just think it at me.”

She hummed contentedly and wriggled in her chair, pushing up a little to increase the contact between them. “Bed.”

“That wasn’t one of the choices I offered you.”

Shepard knew he wasn’t really upset, not with the way his hands lingered on her hips, tracing the outline of the bones under her skin. She snaked a hand behind her, orienting herself with where his body was relative to hers, and found her goal soon enough.

It was Garrus’ turn to let out a hiss and then a long, throaty moan as her hand caressed his erection. The chair scraped on the floor as he pulled it backwards and then he was lifting her out of it entirely. Shepard treasured the few moments that she spent nestled against his chest before she was dumped onto the bed. She kept her eyes closed, hearing the sound of clasps being undone, savoring the anticipation of what she knew was coming next.

His hands traced a slow path up her thighs, skirting the most sensitive areas and leaving her craving more. She arched her back, a gesture halfway between enjoyment and silent plea. He chuckled again. The close contact between them sent the sound rumbling through her body in a most pleasing fashion.

And then he was nudging at her wet entrance, and she was shifting to accommodate him, their bodies joining together with a minimal amount of effort.

Shepard had been half convinced that she’d come as soon as he slid inside her, but she was not sorry to find she’d been wrong. It wouldn’t take much, she knew, before she was over that edge, but until then…

She fully intended to enjoy the ride.

She pressed her hands against the back wall and shifted her hips upwards slightly, moving until the tip of his shaft was brushing against one of her oh-so-sensitive spots. She let out an excited moan as soon as she’d accomplished that, using what little energy she had left to press against him in the familiar rhythm of mutual desire. 

Garrus responded in kind, bending his head closer to hers. She kissed him, reveling in the taste of his mouth, inhaling the scent that was _him,_  and him alone.

 _I love you._  The thought burned brightly in her, words unspoken because her mouth refused to form them. That was all right. She’d tell him later. It wasn’t as though it would be the first time that either of them had said it.

Her head fell backwards against the bed as her climax finally hit, wave after wave of sensation falling over her. Garrus kept going, his breath ragged, and she did her best to help him along, easing herself back a bit to give him space to maneuver himself into the best position. Shepard clutched at the sheets beneath her, content to just hold on and be there for him.

Garrus came with a ragged cry and she felt warmth filling her. She moved her arms up and closed them across his back, gently tugging him down until he was resting on top of her. 

He gave a contented sigh and let himself be held through the aftershocks, but tried to pull up and away once he’d finished. Shepard tightened her grip. “Mine.”

“Yours,” he agreed, and stopped trying to pull away. Shepard let out one last contented sigh, letting go of everything except her immediate surroundings, until sleep finally claimed her.


End file.
